War For All of Time
The War For all of Time, alternatively named the Time War, was the war between the Elemental Alliance and the Time Twins. History (Pre-Season 7 Timeline) Shortly after the Serpentine War and the banishment of Chenand Clouse, the Elemental Alliance were celebrating their recent victory against the Serpentine, two of these celebrants being the Hands of Time. Acronix and Krux, the Elemental Masters of time, betrayed the Elemental Alliance, believing that they had the strongest Elemental Power in Ninjago. Wu and Garmadon gathered the Elemental Alliance to fight the Hands of Time, but they were outmatched. After the War Shortly after the defeat of the Time Twins, the Elemental Alliance was divided to continue with their lives and, without any enemy, some decided to have children. Among those children that are the Ninja are Kai, Cole, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd. Krux's Return Shortly after the Time Twins were lost to time, another temporal vortex opened up. It released Krux and the Reversal Time Blade. Krux also saw the blimp that showed his brother's return, though he did not notice the Reversal Time Blade, which was just a few feet away. Ray and Maya found the Reversal Blade in the woods soon after, and following Wu's orders, hid it in the Boiling Sea. Krux knew that he now had forty years to prepare for the return of Acronix. He took on the alias of Dr. Sander Saunders and created the Ninjago Museum of History as a way to cover his identity. He created a secret room in the Ninjago Museum of History which had sewer systems leading to an open swamp. There, he began to breed the Great Devourer's eggs in order to create warriors. Krux decided to prepare his warriors and he needed armor to do it. Krux pretended to be Ray and Maya's friend until one day when they were chatting, Krux turned on them, told them of his brother's return, and forced Ray and Maya to work for him under the threat that he would kill Kai and Nya. Somehow during this time, Chen found out about this and knew that Ray and Maya were alive. Acronix's Return Master Wu goes to the burnt down Monastery of Spinjitzu, where Acronix returns along with the Forward Time Blade. Acronix and his brother soon re-unite and kidnap Cyrus Borg to build them an apparatus for a temporal navigation system that can withstand the power of all four Time Blades. The shell is designed by Ray and Maya. The Time Twins capture civilians to build the shell of the temporal navigation system, which is named the Iron Doom. Slowly, the Time Twins gather all four Time Blades and open a temporal vortex in order to travel back to the beginning. However, with the help of their parents, Kai and Nya create a fusion dragon and follow The Time Twins. War For All Time Continued (Post Season 7) Moments after Acronix and Krux's former selves are lost to time, the future Acronix and Krux arrive with the Vermillion and the Iron Doom and engage in another battle with the Elemental Alliance. This time the Time Twins begin to win. Kai and Nya arrive and pretend to be their parents, and tell Wu and Garmadon the secret to defeating the Vermillion. However, The Time Twins initiate a Vermillion protocol on the Iron Doom and defeat the Elemental Alliance, making younger Wu surrender. This causes history to change, erasing modern technology. Kai and Nya conjure up their fusion dragon to try and fight the Iron Doom. Nya leaves Kai on the dragon while she fetches the Reversal Time Blade from the past. Kai tries to attack the Iron Doom, but it opens a temporal vortex and travels through it, leaving Kai, Nya, and the rapidly aging older Wu stranded. However, with the help of the past Reversal Time Blade, Kai and Nya heal Wu and throw the previous Reversal Blade into the hands of young Wu, who hides it in the Boiling Sea. The future Kai, Nya, and Wu follow and lose the Time Twins in time once more, ending the war for all of time. Differences in the Timeline * In the new timeline, the Reversal Time Blade isn't found by Ray and Maya but is directly given to Wu. * Now the Elemental Alliance have faced Vermillion and the Iron Doom, as well as battled with Acronix and Krux's future selves. Category:Events